One of the biggest challenges that surgical oncologists face in the operating room (OR) is determining where the tumor they are resecting begins and ends. Obtaining negative tumor margins can be essential to the patient's survival. However, the tools available to surgeons during the actual resection are limited to non-existent. As a result, positive tumor margins are often left which can lead to another expensive trip to the OR for re-excision along with more imaging and pathology costs.